


良宵

by big_ocean



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mentioned Anathema Device, Mentioned Aziraphale (Good Omens), Mentioned Crowley (Good Omens), 亚当主视角, 坟场之书, 正剧向, 私设多
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/big_ocean/pseuds/big_ocean
Summary: “Hey,” said Adam Young the Antichrist, the Adversary, Destroyer of Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, and the Lord of Darkness.The person raised his head, and on his face there was not a single sign of surprise or fear. Then Adam saw his eyes, light-colored, and shining with light from the lake.“Nice to meet you, Adam,” said the grey-colored boy, “I am Nobody.”
Relationships: Adam Young&Nobody Owens, Adam Young/Nobody Owens
Kudos: 3





	良宵

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎我喜！

下塔德菲尔德的夜晚，是伦敦无法比拟的。在那个近郊的小镇上，一切事物都急匆匆地趋于平淡。一场暴风雨除了翻出新鲜泥土的清香不会留下任何痕迹，而被强风吹过的树林也不见一块落木。太阳一落山，镇子上便会泛起点点灯光，在远处的山坡上看来，就像繁星在水中的倒影。

伦敦的夜晚，喧闹、华丽、忙碌。每一条巷子里都至少有一个酒吧亮着劣质的霓虹灯，敞开着大门，大大咧咧地向过往路人示威。硕大的显示屏和广告牌的亮光，盖过了在高楼大厦的缝隙里露出的一小块天空中淡淡的星光。承载着繁忙渡船的泰晤士河，无论如何也似乎比不上小路上的汪洋。

对于习惯了人烟稀少的郊区的亚当来说，伦敦无论哪里都是仓促的人、快活的人、崩溃的人，即使在大学里也不得安宁。一旦他能够从考试和作业中抽身，便定会在临近午夜离开宿舍，在午夜时分伴着钟声准时溜进圣詹姆斯公园，今天也是如此。

没有了晒太阳的人群，没有了兴奋的游客，也摆脱了狂热的足球粉丝，圣詹姆斯公园只剩下空旷的草地和湖畔的潺潺流水。这里并非漆黑一片；白金汉宫和无数楼宇的灯光会安静地洒在湖上，形成斑驳破碎的光点。除去在长椅上昏沉睡去的流浪汉和在小树林里私会的情侣，无人打扰。

他不太喜欢在白天过来这里，因为他总是感觉在河边散步喂鸭子的人群中，有两双眼睛在盯着他看。在一个早在记忆里模糊了的夏天，似乎也曾经有两双同样炙热又冷酷的眼睛注视着他的一举一动。只有在晚上，在连鸭子们都酣然入睡的深夜，深爱着下塔德菲尔德的亚当·扬才能在嘈杂的伦敦得到片刻平静。

他沿着以往的路线在公园里漫步。先是越过一座泛着雾气的小丘，又穿过闪着昏黄灯光的林间小路，在湖畔继续走大约五分钟，就踏着十二点的钟声走到了他通常停留的地方——一座湖上的小桥。

他最喜欢站在桥中间，靠着桥栏看湖水，直到一点的钟声将他惊醒。他的桥上通常不会有其他人在，即使有也不会像他一样站一个小时之久。冰冷的湖水使伦敦夜晚清冷的空气变得十分锋利，路过的行人都不会逗留。

今天，有个例外。

亚当已经在湖上站了约二十分钟，而那个人——亚当惊愕地意识到，他甚至不知道那人是什么时候走到桥上的——那个人，也至少站了二十分钟。那人就站在他的右边约五米处，和他一样靠在桥栏上看着湖面。亚当的视力很好，听力也不错，甚至能很容易地感觉到外物和他人的气息，却完全没有察觉这个人的存在。

不得不说，这人确实不是很容易被发现——他比亚当要矮一头，身材瘦削，穿着一件灰色的夹克和黑色的长裤，一动不动地倚着栏杆，目视前方。他有一头色调暗淡的淡金色头发，而亚当一时间竟说不上来具体的颜色。他的侧脸看上去像是个年轻人，一个与亚当年龄相仿的男孩。他的脚边放着一个塞得鼓鼓囊囊的旅行包，亚当只在游客和流浪汉身上见过，而这个人不像是其中任何一个。他安静地站着，似乎没有注意到亚当好奇的眼神。除去偶尔眨动的眼睛和微微起伏的胸膛，在他身上，亚当看不到任何生命的迹象。

白金汉宫的光芒照在男孩身上，似乎能直接穿透他的身体，洒在地面上。远处的广告牌突然切换到彩色的画面，映得亚当五彩斑斓，男孩却仍然是灰色的——他也被染上了灯光的色彩，看上去不知为何却仍然显得十分黯淡。虽然毫无疑问地活着，但是他俨然像是一尊趁着夜幕溜出墓地的天使雕像，褪去了翅膀、洗净了苔痕，穿上了一套人类的衣服。

自从安娜丝玛之后，亚当已经很久没有对一个人产生如此浓郁的好奇心了。从小到大，奇怪的事情总是在他身边发生——奇异，却从不危险，仿佛冥冥中有股力量像磁铁一样将怪奇事物吸引到他身上，又在它们即将砸到他时挥动棒球棒将其一一打散。此时此刻，亚当再次感觉到自己身上正汇聚着这股力量，而这自从许多年前的某个夏夜以来，就很少有了。

于是，他将自己从栏杆上推起，向一旁正聚精会神盯着湖面的人走去。

“晚上好，”敌基督亚当·扬，神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、名叫恶龙的猛兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君，说。

对方平静地抬起头，脸上没有一丝惊讶或恐惧。亚当这才看清他的眼睛——那是一双浅色的眼睛，映着湖水，闪闪发光。

“幸会，亚当，”灰色的男孩说，“我是诺伯蒂。”

* * *

与他的名字不同，诺伯蒂·欧文斯——“叫我伯蒂”，他说——并非什么无名之辈。

亚当和伯蒂并肩站在桥上，凌晨一点的钟声刚刚响起，远处的高楼大厦也早已偃旗息鼓，只剩下湖边昏暗的灯和月亮带来微弱的光。

“我在东格林斯特德的坟场里长大，”伯蒂说，“父母是鬼魂。”他煞有介事地解释道，仿佛这就能解答亚当所有得问题一样。伯蒂说话的方式就像是个中世纪的人，突然穿越到了千禧年之后，正在努力融入现代社会。

“抱歉，我们那里的人最晚也是几百年前就死了，”伯蒂大概是猜到了亚当心里的困惑，“他们对外面不太了解，在我离家之前，也没怎么和别人打过交道。”

他说他现在正在游历全国，接着解释了他的亲生父母如何被名为杰克的杀手集团暗杀，而尚是婴儿的他——按照收养了伯蒂的欧文斯夫妇和他的老师塞拉斯的说法——是如何懵懵懂懂地爬进了那座位于城市中心的古老墓园的。是那些死去几百年的人为他起名为诺伯蒂并将他抚养成人，而他现在这副样子也完全是因为习惯了在坟场里与半透明的死者一起，悄无声息地生活。

伯蒂说到他小时候曾因为无法像其他鬼魂一样隐藏气息、消失不见而难过。他说到他结识的第一个同龄的活人朋友，一个因为迷路误入墓地的女孩，也说到他们最后的不欢而散。他说到了在月光下的死者之舞、山丘上孤坟里的小女巫和山洞里的食尸鬼，还有他在对抗杰克时终于学会了隐藏自己，保护了墓园。

“……但我不属于坟场，所以我出来了，”伯蒂总结道，“毕竟我还没死。”

亚当目瞪口呆。他并非不相信伯蒂的话，也并非在质疑鬼魂的存在——事实上，他十分确信，这世界上除了他以外，没有在这方面思维更加开放的人类了——他只是惊讶于诺伯蒂·欧文斯本身。他不会说自己不属于塔德菲尔德，自己大概永远也无法像伯蒂一样彻底离开从小生长的环境，但他理解伯蒂的话；在家乡，他确确实实地能够感觉到自己与其他人的不同。并非海水与河水之间的差别，而是油与水。这种不同使“他们”变成了他们。

像十一岁时一样，二十一岁的亚当·扬仍然迫切渴望以自己的力量将世界变得更好，只是他现在已经清楚地意识到，世界的边界并非止于塔德菲尔德。

“我是特意来伦敦找你的，”伯蒂说，“你在我们那里是个大名人。” 他转过头，用炯炯有神的浅色双眼直视着亚当， “我们都很感谢你。”

* * *

在这个不同寻常的夏日夜晚，站在漆黑的湖上，亚当·扬面对着几乎在黑夜中隐身的诺伯蒂·欧文斯，再次回想起了他平淡的童年里唯一一件值得称道的奇事。

那时他刚满十一岁，还相信着飞碟、外星人和深海巨兽的年纪。他刚刚在一本自然杂志上看到了地球绿化问题，还有北海残忍的捕鲸行当。他天天带着“他们”跑来跑去，在田野间用一整天的时间骑车，幻想着成为世界之王，将地球分成一块块领地。

他还记得，他最想要就是塔德菲尔德。

后来，在那座废弃的军事基地，亚当和“他们”遇到了他们。他们中，有安娜丝玛和她的猎巫人男友，有一个矮小的暴躁老兵和一个穿金戴银的妇人，还有那两个家伙，一个戴着墨镜，一个手持炎剑。除此之外还有四个人，一位红衣女士，还有一个白色的人、一个黑色的人，还有死亡……

他们似乎要做什么；他们似乎在争抢什么。戴着墨镜的人和持剑的人做了些什么，接着一个个头很大的人出现了。十年前的记忆早已模糊不清，亚当最后说了一句话，大家便立刻停止了争吵。

他只记得，在那天之后，世界仿佛焕然一新。变化并不明显，但切切实实地发生了。

在那之后的某一天，安娜丝玛单独叫他去她的小屋做客。在她的屋子里，除了她，还有两人。“敌基督，”他们说。“天堂。哈米吉多顿。”

所有孩子长大的必经之路，都是被告知圣诞老人不存在。亚当·扬走了另一条路。

* * *

对于这件事亚当想不出自己有任何值得感激的地方。就算他曾经阻止了天堂与地狱的大决战，也不是他有意为之。相反，亚当现在甚至时不时会被噩梦惊醒，在梦中他有时是一头野兽，有时则是飞在天上的白鸟。毫无例外，梦中的他会回到那座废弃的军事基地，在他的亲生父亲面前，做出一个无法挽回的选择。

所谓敌基督在超自然世界中的至高地位，对于以人类身份长大生活的亚当·扬来说也不太重要。事实上，他十分确定他是在所有知道他的真实身份的人中，最不在意这件事的。暂且不提那两双时刻注视着他的眼睛，安娜丝玛就时常捧着一本书，提醒他控制情绪。

在他十六岁的生日聚会上，牛顿·帕西法-仪祁结结巴巴地对他说：“安娜丝玛让我告诉你，她曾曾曾曾曾曾曾祖母什么的在预言书上有写，‘巨龙只在必要时苏醒’。”

亚当说：“好。”

他本来也没想苏醒。

若是诺伯蒂·欧文斯知道了这些，一定会失望的。

“我还以为那件事已经没人记得了，”亚当字斟句酌地说，“毕竟世界重启了，什么什么的。”

“对普通人来说可能是吧，”诺伯蒂摆摆手，“但幽灵们都是出于什么原因被卡在中间，上不去也下不来的。天堂和地狱要对人间做些什么，我们——我是说他们——会最先受到影响。这些事情，死者从不忘记。”

“可是东格林斯特德和塔德菲尔德之间也不近啊？”他还记得伯蒂说过，他小时候很少离开墓园。

“塞拉斯会带来外界的信息，”伯蒂说，“我爸在沃金有个朋友，他的坟被后人迁到了萨瑟克区的陵园。他们那儿有一个从M18公路旁边的郊区公墓过来的家伙，她说有一天晚上她亲眼看见两个从下面来的人，把一个摇篮交给了他们的，呃，在人间接头的同伴什么的。”

亚当竟然有点想笑，那摇篮里的肯定就是他了。

“我有没有让你失望？”他问。

“还好吧，”伯蒂拖长了嗓音，回答道，“只是，我还以为你头上会有犄角来着。”

他们相视一笑。这亚当第一次在伯蒂的脸上看见这样的表情；他微微眯着的眼睛在睫毛下一闪一闪，眼角也出现了几条鲜活的皱纹。在这一刻，这个幽灵一般的男孩似乎才真正活了过来。

亚当突然产生了一股想要抓起伯蒂的行囊，把它扔到水里的冲动。

* * *

一阵风吹过，伴随着凌晨四点的钟响，吓得亚当打了个寒颤。他丝毫没有注意，他们竟已经在圣詹姆斯公园的湖上，站了足足四个钟头。湖那边的白金汉宫上，已经出现了一丝丝光亮。过不了多久，就会有第一批园丁、垂钓者和晨练者来打扰公园的宁静了。

幸好明天——今天——他不需要去上课。

伯蒂又在一动不动地盯着湖面看了，而亚当则仔细端详着伯蒂。虽然他仍然面色发灰、动作僵硬，有时亚当甚至能够隐约透过他的脑袋看到另一边的湖面，但他的身体却散发着温暖，他的眼中闪烁着光亮。

从塔德菲尔德军事基地一路向南，沿着坑坑洼洼的乡间小路，越过那些风格迥异的邻居房屋，便能一直走到扬家。在院子外，小路旁，种着一颗苹果树，亚当曾经在佩珀的怂恿下爬到树上摘苹果吃。那棵树在他动身到伦敦读大学之前的夏天得病死了，一个月内掉光了所有叶子，最后一个苹果也摔到了一个小路尽头的小水坑里，成了虫子的食物。

那是个毫不起眼的小水坑，也许算是个小水塘，而亚当甚至都不知道水来自哪里。“他们”曾经在一个干燥的夏天，专门研究过这个问题——最终的结论是没有结论，因为观察到第三天他们碰到了路过的牛顿，在得到下午茶的邀请后，这场伪科学实验立即被抛到了脑后。无论如何，水坑一直在那里，连水的多少都从来没有变过。

每到夜晚，天上的星星会落在水坑里。有时，当亚当晚上回家路过水坑，一晃之间，在小路的尽头，仿佛不是一个充其量称得上小池塘的水坑，而是一片汪洋。

他曾经把这一发现告诉“他们”，但他的朋友们对在水坑中玩闹的狗的兴趣显然大于他口中所谓的“小路尽头的海洋”，他便再也没和任何人提起过。

那片汪洋和汪洋中的繁星，自从那年夏天后亚当就再也没见过，如今却在半透明的诺伯蒂·欧文斯眼中看到了。

他突然意识到那股吸引他接近伯蒂的力量是什么了。假若你用布裹上眼睛，在一间伸手不见五指的房间里掷骰子，每次都将得到随机的结果。如果你投掷成千上万次，则得到必然的结果的概率必定是其中的六分之一。你仍然不明白自己为何会坐在全黑的房间里蒙着眼睛扔骰子，那个带你进入房间的人也不见踪影，你甚至连这场不可言说的游戏的规则也不清楚，但你知道，你总能得到那六分之一。

他真希望自己能是什么人的六分之一。

“我要回去了，”亚当说。

在这个雾气蒙蒙的破晓时分，一只夜莺在伯克利广场放声歌唱。


End file.
